The infamous Hakai household
by Lord Hakai
Summary: Being the only survivor of his clan, Issei Hakai trained nonstop until he achieved ultimate-class status. But after his ceremony and was allowed to form his peerage, Issei left the Underworld to search for his team. However, the first person he reincarnated as his Queen is the co owner of Kuoh. Watch as he and his peerage change both the Underworld and the human world for the best.


**[Prologue]-**

In all of Rias's years of being a high-class devil would she have ever thought of being another devil's Queen, not to mention one that she has a massive crush on. Though, if she had to pick and choose between which devil she'd rather serve, then she was glad it was him instead of the one who her parents arranged for her to be married off to when she graduates from high school.

But what could she say, she was happier than she's ever been in her entire life, although she could've done without the constant flirtatious messages that her own Queen had been sending her cute and handsome King. Every time that she'd return from handling devil matters, she'd always find her Queen with her hands in places they shouldn't be. But whenever she tries to scold her (threaten her), he'd step in and settle both of them down without even trying.

Another reason for Rias's happiness, is that he let's her sleep with him however she wants, most likely naked. She gets to sit on his lap whenever she wants. But her most favorite thing of all is giving her King a lap pillow, while he gazed lovingly in her blue-green eyes with a bright smile that was only reserved for her. She knew that he loves her and would do anything in his power to keep her safe, and always have a smile on her face; but knowing that she was destined to marry someone whom all women despised, it made her push her feelings aside until everything was all said and done.

"Issei-sama, do you think I really have a good chance at beating him?"

Even with all of the training that she's been through, Rias still had doubts against herself being able to overcome this obstacle.

"I'm positive, Rias. I know for a fact that you're gonna win this, and come out without receiving even a scratch on your silky smooth skin." Issei trailed his finger up Rias's arm, instantly giving her goosebumps all over, making Rias slightly shiver in response.

Rias shook her head, ridding her mind of the lewd fantasies that she had been currently thinking about. Rias couldn't afford to be thinking about such activities right now, she had much bigger problems to worry about.

"I'm being serious here!" She pouted cutely, already knowing that this reaction from her would work.

However, today this wasn't working, and she knew that it wasn't working, because his expression hadn't changed one tiny bit.

"So am I. You may not think it, but I do. I have complete faith in who I've chosen to be my Queen." Issei said matter of factly, as he adopted a serious expression. "Not many people can honestly say that I've put my faith in them. You, however, you're a special case. I've had the luxury of actually getting to know Rias Gremory, the eighteen year old girl, and not the heiress of the House of Gremory. She's a beautiful girl with unimaginable passion and understanding for others feelings. No one that I have ever met could measure up to the power you wield alone." He explained.

That only proved how much he knew about her.

See, how Rias was reincarnated into his Queen, was during an unfortunate incident that ended her in the service of someone she's had a crush on for years. He was in the middle of confronting a Fallen Angel who was out to kill him in hopes of ridding them of a potential threat. He had dodged the Fallen's light spear, which went soaring through the air straight in between Rias's slightly bigger than average breasts, thus causing for an enraged Issei to mercilessly deliver an assault that no devil has ever seen.

Unfortunately, it wasn't time to reminisce about the past and how she ended up where she is, now was the time to be thinking of the perfect strategy.

"But what if my power isn't enough, and he still defeats me, then what?"

Rias had no clue as to how she was going to escape from the engagement, that much was noted from the look that she was giving Issei right now.

Placing a hand on her cheek while caressing it, Issei gave Rias a confident smile, then rested his forehead against hers and looked her in her eyes.

"Rest assured, if you cannot defeat him on your own, then you can bet your nice and sexy plump ass that he's gonna have to answer to me, and I won't be so merciful." Issei said, which in turn caused for Rias to form a massive blush at his flirtatious remark towards her.

The way he said those words sounded almost like a declaration of war, but his mood hadn't faltered. If anything, Issei was as calm as the summers breeze. No normal being could possibly pull this feat off, however, Issei Hakai wasn't no normal being, he had accomplished things that no normal devil could, which earned him the title 'Angel of Darkness' in the Underworld. A name that instilled fear in the eyes of many, well... except for Rias of course.

"Of course, Issei-sama. I wouldn't have it any other way." Rias softly said, as she closed the gap between the two of them sealing their lips together.

Unfortunately... the two devils' time alone in the club room had come to an end when Rias's peerage ventured into the room and took their respective place's around said room.

Issei groaned and looked at the three new devils that entered the room with an impassive expression on his face. If there was one thing that Issei hated, it was the fact that no one knew how to fucking knock on the damn door?!

Like seriously, all of the etiquette teachings that were instilled upon them when they joined the Gremory peerage meant absolutely nothing when it came to their King, Rias Gremory, not knowing that she was just like them... a reincarnated devil.

"I'll see you later, Rias." Issei whispered, as he stood up from the loveseats and began making his way toward the opened door, while grabbing his book bag on the way out.

Rias nodded her head, as soon as the door was closed she began to go over how many contracts everyone's made so far. Of course she had the most with her total being twelve, seeing as her King works her harder than she does with her own peerage, her raven haired Queen has a total nine, and her Rook and Knight were tied up with six being their total.

**[Scene Break]-**

Sitting in class 3a in complete boredom and misery, is the only person in school nobody but Rias and the rest of her fellow peerage mates had figured out, Issei Hakai. He was staring aimlessly out of the window, wondering why he had enrolled in this school in the first place, school was absolutely boring... hell, staring at a wall is more entertaining than listening to some old ass teacher trying to instruct them on something that they most likely aren't going to use.

'Hey, that looks just like...' His thoughts were immediately cut short when he saw someone who he thought he'd known from somewhere, and judging from the panicked look that Issei was now wearing on his face. Issei knew exactly who it was that was making him panic like this, when he's never panicked before in his entire life... it was his infamous Rook.

'M-Maria...'

Issei then looked robotically looked over at Rias who was obviously too caught up in paying attention to what the teacher was instructing.

'Fuck! I wasn't planning for either of you to meet just yet! Why did you have to return today of all days?!'

He swallowed a seemingly large nervous lump in his throat, then looked back towards the girl named Maria, who was now blowing him a kiss before she vanished.

His phone started vibrating in his pants pocket, indicating that he had gotten a new text message. Issei fished out his phone and looked at what the message said.

"Issei-sama~, your lovely Rook has finally returned from Kyoto with great and exciting news! Also, I _cannot_ wait to feel your hand in between my..."

He quickly darkened his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, refusing to finish reading the rest of the messages contents, as his face turned the same color as Rias's hair.

Issei then ran his hand through his messy white locks, seemingly trying to recompose himself, even though he knew that it was futile because his Queen had finally noticed her King was acting strange for some reason, and began wondering not only why he was acting so differently from this morning.

**Meanwhile...**

Three second year students looked at one another, all with a knowing expression plastered on their respective faces. The reason as to why they had this look on their face, is because their King was most likely nervous as hell about the onslaught of affection that he was going to receive once the two of them met face to face after not seeing each other for nearly two years, immediately following nonstop teasing about him and Rias, though the latter did not know what was coming her way when she met his infamous and unknown Bishop.

**[Scene Break]-**

After a long exhausting day of listening to boring things that were not going to be useful in the future, Issei was now sitting in his office at the school anxiously, yet unconsciously tapping his fingers on the marble-stoned top of his desk, while his head rested on his propped up arm. And standing slightly behind Issei right of him with a worried look on her face is none other than the illustrious beauty, Rias Gremory.

"Something the matter, Issei-sama?"

He stopped tapping on the desk, and sighed before swiveling his chair toward Rias with his eyes closed, and a soft spoken smile gracing his lips.

"Not at all. It's just the people who were supposed to meet is running a lit-" Issei cut himself off, as he looked down at his watch, finally noticing the time. "No, there running extremely late, and one of them is someone that I wasn't planning for you to meet right now, seeing as you and her share similar traits, and the fact that she likes to-"

Issei never got to finish because the door to his club room was then opened only to reveal two girls standing in the doorway of the club, automatically drawing everyone's attention to the door. One of them has long golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes, along with the same body type as Rias and her Queen. She wore the same summer edition of the Kuoh Academy uniform as everyone currently present, except her top was barely containing her abnormally large breasts. She also stood a few inches shorter than Issei, who stood at an even six foot tall. As for the other, no one could see what she, or even if it was a she looked like, all they could see was nine fluffy golden tails swaying nervously behind the girl in front of her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Issei began walking towards the doorway, causing for the swaying tails to cease all manner of movement at the sound of his harmonious voice. "Does your mother know you're here, Kunou?" He questions the girl, now sounding more brotherly instead of an actual leader.

"She was the one who sent me." Kunou answered the question truthfully, though it sounded more like she was mumbling instead of speaking loudly.

The blonde that was concealing an extremely nervous Kunou from everyone's view, had now stepped aside to reveal a young girl who has long golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching golden yellow eyes. She was wearing the traditional miko and tall geta with a white tabi. The sleeves of her haori has a large red star-shaped pentagram, with five smaller ones in between each of the stars tips.

Kunou then held her head down when Issei stood in front of her, unwilling to look at the expression on his face.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you were thinking." Issei said placing his hand on her shoulder, making her widen her eyes in shock. "If anything, I'm more surprised that she decided to let you join."

She looked up at Issei with widened golden eyes, finally realizing that Issei had a part in her being escorted off to Kuoh by one of his friends.

"You knew all of this didn't you, Maria-san?" Kunou then looked at the blonde whose name is Maria, with narrowed eyes. All the accused did was give a guilty smile, while scratching the back of her head and sticking out her tongue. "Ugh... I should just incinerate you for making me guess on who I was coming to see!" Kunou threatens, while summoning a ball of blue fox fire in the palm of her hand. Then suddenly said ball of blue flames dispersed in to blue particles due to the angry glare she was receiving from Issei. "Sorry. But they lied to me. They said that I was going to meet some famous guy. Mother hinted at it, but that was all. Unlike some people."

"She'll get her punishment in due time, my dear sister." Issei ruffles her hair much to her pleasure, and four girls dismay. "But first, let's introduce you to the people you'll be working alongside." He said matter of factly, as he brought her inside of the room and started introducing his comrades.

Rias then takes a step forward towards Issei and Kunou, then bows her head respectfully, before she out stretches her hand for Kunou to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kunou. I'm Rias Gremory, Issei-sama's Queen and the owner of this territory." Rias introduced politely.

"I've heard about you, lady Rias." Kunou said, shaking her hand. "My mother and your brother talks about you and Issei-san quite a lot. Though, it's more about your secret relationship the two of you been having."

Issei widened his eyes in complete shock at the revelation of his and Rias's relationship. He hadn't told anyone about them ever dating, and he knew Rias hasn't told anyone... has she? He looked toward Rias who was looking just as shocked as he was looking, so she couldn't have told anyone.

Wait a second...

"Maria... you didn't go running your mouth again... did you?" Issei questions the accused with narrowed eyes, not even looking at her.

Silence...

"Don't make me ask you again, Maria."

Again, Issei was met with silence. Issei sighed begrudgingly at the audacity of his Bishop. Another thing that she was known for, was running her goddam mouth. Sure, Issei thought that might come in handy when up against an opponent, but the girl just doesn't know when to stop talking once she starts.

"Alright... there's other ways I know how to get the information I want."

Issei shrugged his shoulders and continued to introduce the rest of his peerage. He signaled for three girls, who were patiently awaiting their turns to be introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aika Kiryuu, Issei-sama's first Bishop."

"I'm Murayama, nice to meet you."

"Itsuki Fujimura, Issei-sama's second Knight. It's an honor to meet you, my lady."

After introductions were announced, the group began to get better acquainted with each other, finding out their likes and dislikes.To be completely honest, Kunou could have used a little less information than she was currently receiving. Most of what Kunou was hearing had been mainly about their interests in Issei. But when Kunou heard how he saved each and every one of them from near death, she couldn't help but admire the man more than she already had.

"Hey Kunou, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Issei asks, breaking Kunou away before they could start asking her any questions about her history with him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She replies, standing up from the chair while making her way towards Issei.

When she was near him, she mouthed a thank you, since seeing as everyone has enhanced hearing. He could tell that she wasn't used to being around this many people all at once, one or two at the most... maybe three, but not four people she's never before, asking her ridiculous questions.

So, for the rest of that evening before they went home, Issei spent about an hour or so showing Kunou around the city and taking her to different places that he likes to go when he wants to be away from his peerage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Issei's peerage:**

**King- Issei Hakai**

**Queen- Rias Gremory**

**Bishop- Aika Kiryuu**

**Bishop-**

**Rook- Maria ****Zurita**

**Rook-**

**Knight- Murayama**

**Knight- Itsuki Fujimura**

**Pawn- x8 (upcoming)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**If there's a character, or scenario that you want added in the story, leave it in the review section. This is my first story, so I hope that you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be coming soon. **


End file.
